Talk:Imperium Romanum/@comment-27510151-20171023215451/@comment-27510151-20171026204222
Palmermo, some weeks later -------- After some fighting and a naval landing, Legio Primigenia and Apollinaris, supported by Legio Victrix, march on the last rebel/pirate stronghold on Sicily. After weeks of skirmishes with war bands and pirates, the legions finally won a decisive victory over a force of nearly 58000 rebels and Barbarians. This major victory resulted in the Barbarians begin scattered, and subsequently driven all the way back to the most western tip of Sicily. Rebel stronghold As day breaks, a larger barge is fired from the Regia Marina battleship Doria and the Battlecruiser Cesar. The rebel stronghold takes massive amounts of damge as the barrage continues for 6 hours, before the main assault begins. 6 hours later, a large assault consisting of 2 entire legions begins on the stronghold. Tanks and other armored vehicles spearheads the assault, as the legionnaires moves close behind them. Before the main assault force reaches the stronghold though, a white flag can be seen above it. The rebels has surrendered in the face of the overwhelming Roman military machine. Thousands of prisoners are taken, and the 3 legions meets up with legio Fulminata that has just returned form Sardinia, and begins their march back to Palmermo. As the triumphant legions march through the streets of Palmermo, they are greeted as heros and saviors, with flowers and wine. It has been a long time sinc such glory was last seen in the empire, as the Great War plunged the empire into chaos and poverty. Rome Back in Rome, the senate is celebrating its Victory and the liberation of Sicily and Sardinia. Imperator Servus Tortus the 1st has already made a speech that will be broadcasted across the nation. Servus: "Romans! Men and women! Soldiers, sailors, aviators! Workers, farmers! This is a honorable day, as Rome is no longer under threat! Our brave soldiers has secured Sicily and Sardinia, and driven the savge pirates and Barbarian scums out of the empire!. I know there are rumors of separation from the empire in the north, rumors that hurts the very core of my soul. Look at what we can do together, what we can achieve with unity. Sicily was known for years as a pirate hub, where murderers and other criminals thrived. And Sardinia was filled with poverty, and much of its youth gone. And in one single strike, we have brought them down, and restored order and law, and stabilization. Let's all celebrate this day, as one people under one flag, as ROMANS! Our ancestors build an empire that layed the foundations for western civilization, a true thousands year empire, with a legacy so powerful it cannot be challenged by any other. Many people has tried to proclaim themselves as heirs to our once great empire, with the latest addition begin the so-called "Greater German Reich". Those fools had no idea what empire, Imperium meant. Only we know the true meaning of that word. The nation deserves respect. Our destiny is set in stone, God smiles upon us. Because we where destined for glory, as soon as Romolus the great founder of this city I stand in, lay the foundations for the empire. The only thing we need to do now, is to unite once again. But this time not under a Italian flag, not under a German flag, not under a coat of arms. We must unite as Romans! And revive the idea that was once Rome! And claim our destiny!". The very powerful speech sends shockwaves of nationalism and patriotism through the nation, as Italians begins to think of the old days, before the war, before Germany. Revolutionaries such as Christian Bøgeskov and his followers left a deep mark on the Italian national spirit, as many of the men that betrayed the once great and proud man, regretted their decision after they found out the truth about Germany. And the truth about what he was fighting for. And with this new speech, nationalisim has never been stronger in years, not since Christians revolt has the Italian people felt so national, and proud.